


The Hills Are Alive With the Sound of Asthma Attacks

by parallelanprincess



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Established Relationship, Fluff, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Romance, This Is a NonVictuuri AU, Vacation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-12
Updated: 2018-03-10
Packaged: 2019-03-17 08:42:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 6,216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13655475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/parallelanprincess/pseuds/parallelanprincess
Summary: Christophe and Yuuri are spending the off season having a romantic vacation in Zurich.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Viktor Nikiforov is Sir Not Appear In This Fic
> 
> This is Chris/Yuuri PURELY. This is a total AU in that canon more or less never happened as Chris and Yuuri began dating years before the show begins.

Chris adored the first few weeks of the off season. Time to relax and reflect without worrying about training, choreography, or costumes. No interviewers hounding him about what plans he had in store when competitions started back up. His social media was filled with pictures of his colleagues taking well needed time off instead of posting sneak peaks at their routines. This was indeed the perfect time for a quick vacation in Zurich. As an added bonus, he had the honor of traveling with rather good looking company.

“You're going to adore Switzerland, darling. Fresh air, high quality cuisine, and sound proof rooms. Everything we need for some well deserved private time,” Chris said

“The way you talk about Zurich reminds me a lot about Hasetsu. Only thing missing is a hot spring,” Yuuri said.

“I'm sure I can find a spa or two to keep you occupied.”

Chris and Yuuri began dating during their last year on the junior circuit. Chris was charmed by Yuuri's humble demeanor in comparison to their more flashy peers. Despite Yuuri's shyness he proved to be a formidable opponent. More often than not, Chris found himself staring up at him on the podium. And what a wonderful angle it was. Yuuri's round cheeks and short stature made him seem downright cherubic. He finally got the angel to talk to him by mentioning a mutual appreciation of Hello Kitty. From that moment Chris worked hard to make sure they were literally and figuratively attached at the hip.

After several false starts and scheduling issues, Chris was finally going to be able to show Yuuri his home country. The plan was to spend two weeks in Zurich then go visit Yuuri's family in Japan. Chris' uncle granted them use of his apartment during their stay, a benefit of coming from a wealthy banking family. Another benefit was spoiling his sweet seraph.

“Chris, have you seen Aina's carrier? We're going to be late for our flight.”

“Poor thing is hiding in the tub again. She hates traveling coach,” Chris said.

“I wonder where she gets that from,” Yuuri said before disappearing into the bathroom with the cat carrier. A dutiful soldier going off to a war he had no chance of winning.

* * *

  
Long distance flights were the bane of any professional athlete. Waiting in long lines to board, layovers in unfamiliar countries, and general lack of leg room put a damper on even the most seasoned traveler's spirit. Add in the disgusting bathrooms and Chris found himself wondering why anyone ever considered joining the mile high club. Not to say he and Yuuri hadn't crossed that off their sexual bucket list, nothing ventured nothing gained and all that. Airborne blowjobs aside, Chris dreaded flying for a rather embarrassing reason: he was prone to airsickness.

On a good day, he took some dramamine and got on with it. However, a three hour stop in Paris mixed with shitty airport espresso made him wonder how Yuuri would react to him vomiting on his shoes.

“Engel,I don't believe I shall make it. If I perish here, promise that you will care for Aina and defend my world records,” Chris said gripping Yuuri's arm.

“The flight is only two more hours.” Yuuri didn't bother looking up from his 3DS. Animal Crossing was somehow more important than his boyfriend's suffering.

“Promise me, my love. Bury me somewhere fabulous.”

Chris hiccuped. He put a hand to his mouth in a last ditch effort to get his stomach to cooperate. Yuuri hailed a nearby flight attendant. He asked her for a can of ginger ale and plastic bag just in case. Chris was so blessed to have found such a thoughtful partner.

“Vomit on me and sleep on the couch,” Yuuri said unpausing his video game.

So thoughtful and so very, very cruel.

Four hours and one awkward Uber ride later, Chris and Yuuri reached the apartment. A spacious two bedroom with a view of the river, the residence gave off the feeling of luxury that Chris associated with his childhood. He spent many summer vacations visiting his uncle Felix and being spoiled rotten. Spending their days going to art museums and music festivals were some of his favorite memories. Yuuri was making a valiant effort to replace those memories as he stormed into the apartment with a nauseated Chris leaning on him, an increasingly irate cat in a carrier, and several pounds of designer luggage.

Yuri practically threw Chris on to the couch before he collapsed under their combined weight. Suitcase were dropped unceremoniously on the floor in a pile. Aina was released before she succeeded in ripping the bars off her plastic prison. The Persian disappeared into the darkness of the apartment. She would seek out the nearest bathtub and spend a solid hour in angry contemplation before demanding food.

“Yuuri, you are a god among men,” Chris said.

“You're heavy. Do you need anything? My French is passable. I could order something?” Yuuri said.

His French was terrible. Yuuri was in a strange place and he wasn't the least bit anxious. His main concern was Chris' well being rather than his own discomfort. This trip was going to be full of surprises.

“My uncle made sure the kitchen was fully stocked before he left. There might be something edible in the fridge. A glass of water will suffice. Get something for yourself as well.”

Yuuri managed to locate some chamomile tea and flatbread in the cupboards to help sooth Chris' stomach. Chris weakly joked about tea time as Yuuri poured his cup. One of the things Chris look forward to for their trip to Hasetsu was having a cup of traditional Japanese tea served by Yuuri in flattering kimono.

Tea, flatbread, and a large box of chocolate served as dinner. In the morning they would go out to eat and have a proper breakfast. They were satisfied to fill their bellies and take a shared shower to wash away the odor of plane. Aina decided to grace them with her presence crawling into the bed with them seconds after Chris turned the lights out. Trapped between his muse and pet was the perfect sleeping position.

Their vacation was off to an excellent start.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Birthday Chris! I love you!! And Chris loves Yuuri. And there will be no angst in this at all. Ever. Because don't we have enough of that?

  
Chris knew Yuuri was self conscious about his figure. His plump cherub wasn't quite as fond of his firm thighs and cute stretch marks. The off season granted Yuuri the chance to indulge a bit and let Chris spoil him rotten. Breakfast at one of the best cafes in Zurich was the perfect opportunity. They found themselves in a booth near the window staring at the German menu.

“I give up. I can't read this,” Yuuri sighed.

He put down his menu and pushed it towards Chris. French was the langague that Chris used to play up his sexual image. In truth, he grew up mainly speaking German. Sadly German didn't come with the same romantic connotations. His parents enlisted French tutors for the express purpose of making their only son more worldly and appealing to sponsors. Not to mention if the figure skating thing didn't work out there would be a cushy accounting job awaiting him in Paris upon his retirement.

“What are you in the mood for, _Engel_? Besides me, of course,” Chris said.

“Something baked and covered in chocolate. A strong cup of coffee sounds nice too. This place smells like heaven.”

Chris decided that Yuuri deserved a full tour of proper Swiss cuisine. He ordered a plate of the best cheeses and bread rolls on the menu. Also a small plate of fruit wouldn't be amiss if Yuuri insisted on eating like a bird. Yuuri might let him spoon feed him some jam. Maybe Chris could sneak some home for playtime later. Since Yuuri was a novice to the wonders of caffeine Chris requested a Kaffee verkehrt. The drink was more milk and sugar than actual coffee. Yuuri's sweet tooth would thank him later.

When the waiter returned with a small feast, Yuuri's jaw dropped.

“Chris, you said you were ordering something lite. We can't eat all of this!”

“Nonsense. This is the normal portion size for a traditional breakfast,” Chris said.

“You won't know if you like it unless you try it. Here try this.” Chris held up a piece of sbrinz. He pulled his hand back when Yuuri reached for it.

“Open wide, _Liebling_.”

Yuuri rolled his eyes but did as he was told. Chris gently placed the cheese into his opened mouth. He was disappointed when Yuuri nudged his hand out of the way afterwards. Why must he mae things so difficult.

“It's really....hard. It has a really strong taste and odor to it,” Yuuri said.

“Do you like it that way?” Chris asked in a low voice.

“Feels a little strange having you put it in my mouth like that. The piece was a bit bigger than I'm used to.”

“I suppose you need a bit more practice.”

For the remainder of the meal Chris served Yuuri pointing out his favorite cheeses and coaxing him to try the bread. Yuuri was unfamiliar with the hard, crunchy texture of Swiss baked goods. Chris very nearly got his finger bitten off trying to feed him a roll. He tried not to think to hard about his boyfriend's proclivity for stuffing long pieces of baked goods in his mouth.

Uncle Felix possessed an extraordinary amount of foresight by leaving a stash of condoms and lube in the medicine cabinet. Chris was positive he was going to have to replenish that stock before they left. A happy, full Yuuri was one of the few things he truly desired in life. Part of him wanted nothing more than to retire to Zurich and spend his days going shopping. Perhaps in a few years.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shoutouts: All the lovely people in the Madness Discord server who helped me bounce ideas off them. Also big thanks to sprosslee for helping me with the cultural aspects of this fic.
> 
> I plan for this to only have five chapters so we are almost there. I am considering expanding this into a series with its own universe once this story is complete.

Felix never had any children of his own. Whether this was by design or deficiency Chris didn't know. As it stood, Felix became extremely fond of his only nephew. Not only did he buy Chris more toys than necessary, he frequently took the child to the Zurich Toy Museum. Chris fondly remembered being reprimanded by the security guards for attempting to remove the displays.

“When you said the place was nontraditional you weren't kidding,” Yuuri said.

“There will be plenty of time to stare at dusty old paintings later. This places has equal educational value.” Chris gestured to a display case with several small wooden trains. “These trains demonstrate the progression of the Industrial Revolution. Modelers put in weeks of effort to make them as accurate as possible.”

Yuuri leaned forward for a better look. Chris loved how Yuuri adjusted his glasses whenever he was thinking deeply about something. Yuuri was studying every aspect of the assembly of train cars and their tiny wooden passengers sitting beside them.

“It's funny, these things almost make me homesick. Hasetsu is so isolated from the major cities we had to take the railway to get anywhere,” Yuuri said softly. Chris put a reassuring hand on Yuuri's shoulder.

“You'll be home soon.”

Chris led Yuuri to another section of the museum. This portion was devoted to dolls. Chris found the stuffed and porcelain dolls to be charming. He never understood why so many American horror movies were about dolls becoming possessed. The purpose of the dolls was to represent the evolution of Swiss fashion. Dating from the eighteenth century to the years leading into the early years of the Cold War. Most of the outfits were in the traditional style: dresses with aprons for women, lederhosen for men. In his junior years Chris' coach insisted he play to the idea of an innocent boy running across the fields. His costume choice for his debut into the Grand Prix series earned him the nickname Pinocchio from the commentators. Needless to say, that coach didn't last very long.

“Is that a Barbie doll?” Yuuri asked. He pointed to a solitary blonde fashion doll in a case. There were several people taking pictures of it and posing with it.

“Yes and no. Her name is Lilli, in many ways she was the inspiration for the Barbie. However, she doesn't have same squeaky clean reputation. Lilli is thought to be one of the first German sex toys,” Chris explained.

“You don't have to lie. If you don't know you shouldn't make things up,” Yuuri said.

“You doubt my expertise? How heartbreaking! All these long years of courtship and now my Yuuri doubts me. I may never recover from this breach of trust.” Chris sighed dramatically. He bent over as if on the edge of tears. His mouth was pulled into a mournful pout. Other guests were staring at the couple with apprehension. Chris gave off the air of a scorned lover who was just told that their tumultuous affair was finally at end.

“Chris, don't be upset. I believe you. It's just hard to figure out how you can have sex with something that small! Not that I want to have sex with it or anything. But it's perfectly find in you're into it! Please get off the floor.” Yuuri was in full blown panic mode. Chris tried not to break his despondent facade by laughing. Oh, he made this too easy.

“Yuuri, you must learn to be less skeptical. You'll miss out on so much.”

“Okay, fine. Now will you explain to me what this Lilli thing is?”

Chris went into scholar mode. He regretted not bringing his glasses. Straightening them for dramatic affect would be perfect to impress Yuuri with his knowledge. Felix told him this story hundreds of times to the point that Chris memorized it better than any of his French lessons.

“Lilli was a feisty young woman starring in a small newspaper comic strip. She was a callgirl with attitude and a great sense of fashion. Men gave the dolls to women as gifts to signify wanting to have sex. At some point, America got a hold of her and made her more family friendly.” Chris said.

“Wait, is that why you gave me a Hello Kitty Barbie doll at Worlds?”

“Well it certainly got your attention didn't it? You finally agreed to go out for coffee with me.”

Giving Yuuri the doll had been the most subtle of Chris' advances during their Junior years. Honestly, Yuuri was hopeless when it came to picking up social cues. Chris all but skated naked in front of him to get Yuuri's attention. He was almost disappointed that Yuuri's act of playing hard to get was actually naivety and inexperience. All that hard work paid off in Chris' favor in the end.

“I kept that doll on my nightstand for months. My parents put it on the shelf with my trophies.”

Yuuri was mortified. Chris was touched. He thought Yuuri would have tossed his gift away or thrown it in storage. Goodness knows how many of the things fans threw on the ice that got discarded after competitions ended and cameras turned off.

“I'm sure your parents will be delighted to know the true story behind it. From what you've told me of her, Mari would definitely be amused.”

“Don't you dare tell them or you're banned from the hot springs,” Yuuri shrieked.

Yes, all those years chasing him was definitely worth it.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to the Madness Discord service for support and sprosslee for cultural advice. 
> 
> In this chapter we get more backstory on this verse and lots of loveydovey nonsense courtesy of Chris.

One of the many joys of Zurich was the multitude of cruises available. Chris decided that a romantic evening dining on the water was an excellent way to continue introducing Yuuri to the wonders of Swiss cuisine. A short round trip up and down the river meant a chance to watch the sunset and view the stars shining over Old Town. The cruise line specialized in trips for couples and providing a luxury experience at an affordable price. He preferred that company over its competitors whose behemoth megaships sailed into Lake Zurich like an eyesore. Bigger its not necessarily better.

As Chris escorted Yuuri on to the boarding ramp, he noticed that many of their follow passengers were newlyweds. The cruise staff offered their congratulations and well wishes as each couple passed. It was possible Chris had accidentally signed up for the honeymoon special. That certainly explained the charge on his credit card. He wondered how Yuuri would react knowing they were surrounded by people who recently tied the knot. Neither of them were opposed to commitment or monogamy but the topic of marriage never came up.

Another thing to look into after retirement.

* * *

“I'm having a very good time,” Yuuri said. They were walking hand and hand on the promenade. As the dusk approached the buildings on the shore began to illuminate. Zurich's nightlife was waking up as the shopkeepers went to bed and the club owners opened their doors.

“Excellent. What has been your favorite part so far? The clubs or the stores? Or were you solely referring to our nightly activities?,” Chris replied.

Oh, there was that cute blush again. Yuuri was slowly becoming accustomed to talking about their sex life. The best way to get him to open up was for Chris to be more subtle than usual. Which was difficult since Chris once did a free skate proudly bearing the necklace of hickies Yuuri gave him. That was one of the few competitions where he managed to beat Popovich.

“All of it...The people are so kind. Its been nice to go somewhere were we can be a regular couple. No fans or cameras. No coaches or training. I think I needed this.”

In Yuuri's defense, the season had been one for the yearbooks. Many of their peers stepping up their game and many newcomers skating into the spotlight. The field was rapidly changing, adaptation was the name of the game. Chris and Yuuri were practically veterans compared to the newer talent like that Minami brat and the stoic Kazakh Yakov chose to take on.

“It's important to take time out for self care. We spend so much time pushing our mind and bodies to the limit. We often forget we are merely humans with godlike aspirations,” Chris said.

“Are you the god of love?”

“I'm whatever my angel needs me to be.”

Yuuri gave Chris a gentle peck on the cheek. They continued their stroll in silence. Moments like this were precious to both of them and they wanted to savor it for as long as possible. When the season returned they would be lovers turned rivals. Each expected the other to bring their best self to the ice as proof of not only their talent but the strength of their love.

* * *

 

For dinner Chris managed to get them assigned to a table near the windows. Zurich was fully illuminated now. A shining civilization in the darkness. How different was Hasetsu going to be? Yuuri's small hometown with one remaining hot spring tended by his family. A world away from luxury apartments and expensive wines. Speaking of which, the sommelier recommended a nice, pricey sauvignon blanc to go with the fondue they'd be indulging in. As usual, Yuuri stuck to his water while in a foreign country whenever Coke products were unavailable. He'd change his mind once the cheese came.

For an appetizer they had bündnerteller, a selection of the finest meats Zurich had to offer. Yuuri began trying out the cold cuts with no hesitation. He was finally acclimated to the meat and cheese heavy portion of the Swiss diet. He still possessed a few reservations about the bread.

“Yakov is going to give me an earful when I get back to St. Petersburg. I must have gained about five kilograms in the last week alone. Why does everything delicious have to be full of calories?” Yuuri sighed.

“Because it makes life worth living. You look fine, darling. Good enough to eat in fact,” Chris said.

“Maybe next time you can book an overnight cruise and I could take you up on that. Yakov's still upset about the other Yuri leaving. He's training under Cialdini.”

Yuuri was first inspired to begin skating when Russia's golden boy of drama, Georgi Popovich performed an exhibition at the local ice rink. Enchanted by Popovich's abilities and winged eyeliner, he decided to begin a skating career of his own. Chris fondly remembered those early days before judges became obsessed with jumps and Yuuri Katsuki was known for his impressive step sequences. Yuuri was a bit of a dark horse since his coach and choreographer only had a background in ballet rather than figure skating. His graceful movement and high scores were enough for the legendary Yakov Feltsman to extend an offer to coach him in Russia alongside his idol.

“I thought the only thing Italians were good at coaching was football.” Chris took a sip of his wine. His grandfather was Italian. Bastard.

“He's certainly popular this year. JJ wants to switch to Detroit too. The jury's still out on rather Cialdini will take him. The season will be interesting if people keep moving around like this,” Yuuri said.

  
“We're overdue for a mix up. Me, you, and Georgi can't keep dominating the podium. Some of the others deserve a chance to get a bronze or two. Ready for the main course?”

The waiters brought out a small fondue pot and a platter of bread. They refilled Chris' wine glass and Yuuri finally agreed to a glass. White wine and cheese was a match made in heaven. They toasted to the promise of an exciting season filled with new friends and old rivals.

“Hey Chris, do you want to play a game?” Yuuri asked coyly.

“Depends. What do you have in mind?”

“Back in St. Petersburg we inflict penalties on people who drop their food into the pot. It gets pretty intense. We made Georgi run around the rink naked in the dead of night once.”

That was not an mental image that Chris needed. Georgi was in good shape. He definitely looked good in tights.

“What kinds of punishments are you proposing? Nothing too harsh I hope.” Chris wanted harsh. He wanted the worst Yuuri could offer. He was such a beast whenever he decided to be dominate.

“Whoever drops them most pieces has to be completely at the other's mercy.”

Chris wanted to throw every piece of bread into that hot cheesy abyss. The thought of Yuuri beneath him. His love spread out on the bed slick with sweat, nails digging into Chris' back. Yuuri's hair mussed, his voice hoarse from screaming. Chris knew Yuuri was truly gone when he switched back to his native language. What bliss.

“Make sure you don't drop anything, Chris. It would be shame to have to ruin all your uncle's fancy ties .I'd hate having to explain how we managed to break his mattress.”

Chris choked on his wine. The glass went crashing to the floor. Well, it looked like Yuuri was already in the lead. This truly was going to be the perfect evening.

 


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I FUCKED UP
> 
> This chapter...came out longer than intended. So we gonna need one more..Im working on it. Uetilberg is a real mountain and a lot of the stuff like the hotel and path of planets is true! I had tons of fun doing research. The end is niggghhh. I promise. 
> 
> You will also noticed I did more stuff to show how this AU differs from canon. Ten points if you spot it.

A vacation to Switzerland is never complete without a trip to a mountain. Standing at the top and staring down at the world below made Chris feel so big and yet so small. Uetilberg highlighted all the natural beauty of Zurich and was the perfect place for Yuuri's final expedition. Thankfully, they didn't have to climb up the mountain. An adorable orange and red train could get them from the base to the peak in roughly half an hour.

“I can't believe we only have a few days left. It went by so fast. I feel like we barely scratched the surface,” Yuuri said.

His head was resting on Chris' chest as the train began to slowly creep forward. The early morning sun was hidden behind a window shade. Chris had a sneaking suspicion Yuuri was fighting a hangover. No wine in the world can compare to a bottle of White Zinfandel. Felix always said that fresh mountain air could cure anything. Yuuri would be fine. Hopefully.

“Spoken like a true tourist. I will admit, there is so much more I never got to show you. Perhaps next time,” Chris said.

He gave Yuuri a reassuring pat on the head. His hand was quickly pushed away. Definitely hungover. Yuuri liked it when Chris played with his hair. He loved it when Chris pulled his hair during sex. His scalp and ass stood up to all kinds of abuse. His Yuuri was perfect from head to toe.

“Yakov keeps texting me about coming up with a theme for next season. Georgi should have never bought him a smartphone for Christmas. He Facetimed us from his bedroom once. Lilia's breasts will haunt me forever,” Yuuri said with a shudder.

Lilia was in good shape for a woman her age. All those years of ballet worked out in her favor. The Baranovskaya-Feltsman marriage was one of skating's few genuine love stories. They met during the height of the Cold War at a performance of The Nutcracker in Moscow. Lilia was a member of the prestigious Bolshoi Ballet, Yakov was proving Soviet supremacy in various international competitions.

It was all so very _Russian_.

They were two beloved Soviet performers that found solace and safety in the arms of each other. Or at least that was the official story Team Russia had been putting out since the Berlin Wall fell. Yuuri mentioned it was far more complicated, he wasn't keen on going into details about his coach and choreographer's personal lives. Rumors of a state sponsored arranged marriage seemed closer to the truth in Chris' opinion.

“ _Engel_ , we're here. Time to take a trip through the solar system!” Chris said. The train came to a stop at the station. Yuuri and Chris waited for a group of Japanese college students to disembark before them. Chris was mildly miffed they didn't recognize Yuuri and ask for autographs. Then again, no one was running up to him to ask for a selfie either.

Near the station was the renowned Hotel UTO KLUM. Chris had thought about renting out a one night stay at the luxurious hotel but the price was enough to ruin that plan. He was able to get in contact with an old school friend who worked at the restaurant Allegra which was also on top of Uetilberg. It only took slight bribery and the offer of tickets to European nationals to secure a lunch reservation. First they'd go on a nice walk through the fabled Path of Planets. Then, the final chance to watch Yuuri indulge in fine dining. If they had any strength left it would be time to start packing up for the trip to Hasetsu.

From the top of the mountain they got a beautiful view of Zurich. They could see Lake Zurich and the rivers which flowed from it. The boats on the water appeared as slow moving dots. Homes and businesses were as small as the antique dollhouses Chris had taken Yuuri to see a week prior. All the valleys were endless expanses. The rolling hills reminded Yuuri of the Studio Ghibli films he and Mari watched as children. In the distance, the snow-capped Alps stretched upwards towards the heavens.

“It's beautiful,” Yuuri said breathlessly. The pure look of awe and joy on his face made Chris fall in love all over again. In that moment, Chris wanted nothing more than to stay with Yuuri in Zurich for the rest of their lives. His love was so open here, so willing to rely on Chris to take care of his needs. There had never been a moment when Yuuri's trust in Chris wavered.

“Yes, it is. Didn't I tell you? Zurich is a land of wonders,” Chris said. He wrapped an arm around Yuuri and held him close. Standing on top of the world with his love at his side, Chris felt that there was nothing he couldn't do.

* * *

The Path of Planets was created in 1979 as a hiking trail that featured statues of the planet in the solar system. The planets were proportionally accurate and situated on small platforms carved out of boulders. Various facts about the planets were included on the plaques such as orbits, size, and year of discovery. Chris knew this because schools in Switzerland loved taking trips to Uetilberg. When the Alps were too pricey and crowded, any mountain range would do.

The trail took a full two hours to explore. They agreed to only go about half way up the path and then turn around. Yuuri was excited at the prospect of getting some exercise. He reinstalled the calorie counter app on his phone against his better judgment. Chris predicted a lot of early morning runs during their stay in Hasetsu. He always struggled to keep up with Yuuri. The sight of that well toned ass in front of him was plenty of motivation to run several miles uphill.

“These are amazing. I can see why Georgi is always going on about Mercury rising and Saturn being in flux,” Yuuri said. He took a picture of the Venus model. Yuuri was obviously blessed by the goddess of beauty herself.

“He honestly believes in things like that?” Chris asked.

“Georgi believes in a little bit of everything.” Yuuri shrugged. “He sometimes makes pretty accurate predictions based on things like the tides. Mila's mad he never looks into the future for the outcomes of competitions. I suppose that might take the fun out of it though.”

Team Russia's eccentricities were a source of mild mockery in the figure skate world. You had to find some way to get over being utterly destroyed by a grown man skating to American punk music. Their oddness was matched only by their skill. When Yuuri signed on with Yakov, his love of Hello Kitty became more blatant around the same time he began perfecting his jumps. Maybe it was something in the water.

“Does he also do palm readings?” Chris joked.

“Not since the incident with the seagull. Yakov banned us from using Ouija boards after we learned the rink was haunted by benevolent spirits of past athletes.”

Chris started laughing. The serious look on Yuuri's face told him that this was not a laughing matter. What kind of freak show was Yakov running? One that racked up gold medals like child's play.

“You really did need this vacation.”

“You have no idea.”

 

 


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ITS DONE. 
> 
> I DID IT
> 
> I MADE THE CHRISYUU I WANTED TO SEE IN THE WORLD. Thank you for everyone who subbed, kudo'ed, commented, and supported in anyway. Thank you for the Madness Discord for encouragement and advice. Thank you to francowitch for proofreading. Thank you to sprosslee for cultural aid. 
> 
> Ok, so this fic features and old friend of Chris. They never had sex or any type of relationship so dont ask me. It was a platonic friendship. Because you can have those. 
> 
> Will I continue this verse? I have no idea. I;m just happy I made a decent ChrisYuu fic for my fave rarepair.

Chris and Yuuri got as far as the model of the dwarf planet Ceres before deciding to head back towards the hotel. Yuuri was busy posting pictures of their hike to social media. He showed Chris the various reactions of his rink mates. Georgi was as supportive and overly poetic as always. Mila complained that they left her behind. She demanded they bring her next time, as if Chris was footing the bill for a three person trip. Treating Yuuri was pricey enough. If Yuuri didn't assure her that they were leaving soon, Chris was positive Mila would fly out. She crashed Yakov and Lilia's third honeymoon for kicks. As punishment she was put on Zamboni duty for a week. Otabek, the newest and most mysterious addition to Yakov's proteges, commented on all the pictures the exact same way: a thumbs up emoji.

“I can never get a read on him. He came in fourth at the Grand Prix Final and took silver at the Four Continents.” Yuuri said.

“Careful, he'll surpass you at that rate. That's an impressive resume for a seventeen year old. Do you remember when we were that young? Life was so simple back in the junior circuit,” Chris said.

“According to who?” Yuuri asked. They were passing by the scale model of Earth.

Chris was happy that out of all the billions of people in the world he and Yuuri were able to meet and fall in love. How wonderful to be born at the same time and occupy the same space. To be brought together by their love of the ice. To stay together because of their love of each other. Chris thought back to being fifteen years old, walking up to the ace of Japan with a bouquet of roses hoping the other boy accepted them.

“We didn't have as much competition. Now every teenager with a pair of skates thinks they can make it to the Olympics. The boy who left Russia, the other Yuri, won't he be making his senior debut next year?”

“Yes. He wanted more individual attention so he could make the biggest impact. Last season was pretty hard on him. We think he might have been going through some family issues,” Yuuri said.

The hotel was coming into view. A few guests were milling about on their phones or talking with one another. Chris shot a text to his friend at Allegra reminding him to let them in. Nothing more embarrassing than being turned away at the door for not having reservations.

“Christophe, over here! Bring that fine man of yours with you,” Linard called. His old friend was standing at the entrance of Allegra in his waiter uniform grinning broadly at the couple.

Linard and Christophe were close friends during primary school. Both their families were involved in the financial sphere and so they were often left to their own devices while the adults talked business. Linard possessed no talent in skating, instead he was the best card player Chris ever had the honor of losing too. They kept in touch as Chris pursued his career and Linard constantly went on long journeys to find himself. Luck would have it that Linard found himself around the same time that Chris was in town.

“Linard, it's been far too long. How are you, old friend?” Chris asked. The two exchanged kisses on the cheek.

  
“Surviving as always. The only thing we can do in these trying times. Felix, stops by sometimes to ask how I'm doing. He's still a big tipper after all these years. Is this your Yuuri? He's gorgeous!” Linard said.

Yuuri blushed, he decided there was something very interesting on the ground that needed his complete attention. He was getting a bit better at taking compliments. Yuuri used to loudly protest that he was average looking at best. He was working hard to improve his confidence off the ice.

“Isn't he? We look great together, don't we? I hate to cut this reunion short, but I'm starving. Be a dear and show us to our table.”

“Bossy as ever! Very well, very well. Follow me. If anyone asks you're the Japanese ambassador to Liechtenstein and his secretary. Manager will have my head if he hears any different.”

* * *

Yuuri managed to talk Chris out of of a five course meal. Apparently it was too early in the afternoon for a romantic candlelight dinner. Linard was willing to oblige and they had such a perfect view of the city below the mountain. Chris ordered light salads, white wine soup, and a small portion of veal so that Yuuri wasn't concerned about calories. In truth, he too was starting to see evidence of his excess. Hasetsu would be about getting back to their strict diets and practicing at Yuuri's childhood rink. Meeting the Katsuki clan and extended family was something he eagerly looked forward to. Chris wondered how well his cat Aina would get along with Mari's cat Kurochi.

“Everything here tastes amazing. I never want to leave,” Yuuri sighed.

“I've been thinking...after we retire in a few years. Well, here is a good place as any,” Chris said carefully. “Or anywhere, really. I've been thinking I might like to coach.”

“You'd be a great coach. I never put much thought into retiring. If I had to pick, I'd want to start a skating school in Hasetsu. Something small that might get more people interested in moving there. Maybe take over Minako's ballet studio for her. I really want to see the world only...I don't want to turn my back on where I came from. It's hard to explain. Hasetsu gave me so much, I want to give back. I need to pay my dues,” Yuuri said.

Chris was stunned by his admission. He never realized the scope of Yuuri's attachment to his home. He never stopped to think about what it meant to him. Chris wanted to show Yuuri the world. It seemed he already found his world long ago, in a small dying town that raised him. Hasetsu was a siren song ready to lure it's favorite son back home forever. He was excited now more than ever to see it for himself.

“That's a noble cause, Engel. I will fully support you in whatever you choose to do. It's beautiful how much you want to pay tribute to where you came from. Yuuri Katsuki, you are the most selfless man I ever had the privilege of knowing,” Chris said.

“And you, Christophe Giacometti are the sweetest boyfriend in the world. Coming here with helped me understand my purpose. To help restore Hasetsu to its former glory. I want people to go there and feel just as happy as I do in Zurich.”

“Shall we toast to that?” Chris raised his wine glass. “To Hasetsu and Zurich and everywhere in between.”

“Cheers!”

 

 

 


End file.
